


The words that went down in history (and the ones that never got such glory)

by jello12451



Series: Stories of a warrior (and the lines never written) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Minimal fluff but it's there?, Technoblade-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: From the day Technoblade made his appearance in his public, he’s done many things. Set one of the highest bars ever for being a warrior. Became the fastest one of the server called Hypixel. Farmed five hundred million potatoes within half a year- more than most can ever hope to farm in their life. Established an Empire at age sixteen. Conquered a server at age twenty.OR: A character study of Technoblade, through various lyrics of Hamilton
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Everyone
Series: Stories of a warrior (and the lines never written) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052516
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	The words that went down in history (and the ones that never got such glory)

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this too  
> But have a fic

_ You could never back down, you never learned to take your- time _

Technoblade doesn’t remember ever taking much of a rest, for most of his life. Ever since he was young, he learned that you have to fight for your place in the world. The seven long years he had spent in the nether taught him many things- among them, the sword is his best friend, and that there is  _ never _ any time to rest.

Never. No respite. Just like the endless sea of red, and even when the red was broken by the occasional turquoise warped forest or the grey basalt, or the brown and blue soul sand valleys, they were no less deadly.

And even when he got rescued by Phil, he never shook the habit of taking minimal rests. The great potato war was a prime example, when he farmed for hours on end for half a year. Or when he worked as the king of the Antarctic Empire- stacks of paperwork after stacks of paperwork, battle after battle, war after war.

Perhaps it’s best seen when he actually gets onto the Dream SMP. From the day he joins, the first thing he does is set a potato farm so that his brothers won’t starve. And then he never rests- grinding for materials, enchantments, gathering intel on the enemy side, skipping sleep until he can’t take it anymore.

Phil has always worried about him in this sense, but Techno has always shrugged off the concerns. He can handle himself.

Though Techno is not a victim of impulsiveness, he does not back down from a challenge. If the rank of first is in his sights, he’ll chase after it, no matter what it was. Just like the potato war, again, when he analyzed and sabotaged just to become the one to farm five hundred million potatoes first. Just like his duel with Dream, when he practiced to make sure that he would be the one walking away with the 6-4 win.

Because of these two characteristics of Techno’s, he climbs his way to the top. It’s why he is regarded and respected as one of the best warriors- if not  _ the _ best warrior- of his generation. It’s why people whisper his name, why they praise him and fear him at the same time.

Technoblade could never back down, and he never learned to take his time.

~

_ I have never been satisfied… _

There has never been a single moment in Technoblade’s life when he thought that he had done all he could. That his story was over, that there wasn’t much left to accomplish. And given his accomplishments, that certainly is saying something.

During his long period of training, Technoblade had never been satisfied with his skillset. He always knew that there was something to be improved, and just the mere thought of it would send him into another training frenzy, where he would practice a harder and more complicated move for hours on end until Phil explicitly ordered him to stop.

Unlike most people, though, Technoblade is not controlled by this characteristic of his. The only thing he absolutely needs is his family, and Technoblade knows that as long as he has that, he can give up everything else, even though he won’t be satisfied.

But because there is the opportunity to become better, Technoblade takes it.

Many people would call these desires to be irrational. In the end, everyone is but human, and there is no such person as a perfect one.

Technoblade would disagree. Sure, there isn’t a perfect person, but people strive to be the closest to perfect they could possibly be. Technoblade just takes it a lot more seriously than half the population does. Or, rather, ninety percent of the population. Ninety-five. 

Combined with his other skills, it’s a scary combination. Technoblade pushes himself, because he is never satisfied with what he has. And with every success that comes his way, he goes even faster, because he knows that he’s getting closer and closer to perfect, and that ignites a kind of determination in him.

The world domination of SMP Earth is an interesting example. Though in the end, it was all for good fun, Technoblade had briefly been intoxicated by the power of ruling the world. Despite what he says, he was never satisfied with what he had- the Antarctic Empire is only so big, and there are only so many things you can do for your people.

Technoblade finds a kind of glee in flying his plane across the chunks, slowly but surely marking each chunk for his territory, while the other inhabitants of SMP Earth remain blissfully ignorant. 

But he pulls himself out of the trance brought on by the power, and he snaps back into reality, nodding and knowing that he has no such ability to rule the world. Yet. 

Another even better and more interesting example is in the Dream SMP. During the festival, right after he points his crossbow at Tubbo, something ignites in him, and he realizes how much he craves bloodlust.

He turns and shoots into the crowd. And he lies himself as he flies away on his trident.

He is aware that he is not satisfied with the amount of chaos that has been caused today, but he also knows that there is no room for any more. 

Technoblade has never been satisfied. 

~

_ I’m willing to wait for it, wait for it _

Even though Technoblade is not able to back down from a challenge, he has been taught patience. Several times.

To become a ruler of a kingdom, one must be benevolent, kind, and perhaps most importantly of all,  _ patient. _ Technoblade has to understand that his people are dubious of him, and he must learn to be patient with them.

His whole reign was built on that patience.

Contrary to popular belief, Techno’s rise was not at all quick. It was slow-  _ painstakingly _ slow at some points. Before he made a name for himself, there was a long,  _ long _ period of time of nearly nine years as he trained and trained and trained.

It gets repetitive and boring, and his brothers know it. But he’s willing to sacrifice it, if he can become the best. During these long years of doing nothing but training and going on small adventures with his father, his patience grows until he can go for weeks by himself, doing literally nothing but meditation, and not get bored.

It proves to be one of his most valuable assets. This level-headedness that he has carries him through most of his battles, when the enemy is stronger than he is, and when he has to plan his moves out carefully, and wait patiently for an opening. 

At sixteen, he sets out to SMP Earth with no one but his father, and slowly but surely establishes his own Empire- the Antarctic Empire, built from literally nothing, growing quickly into the dominant force of the server.

It’s not easy.

His people fear him. They’ve all heard legends of the champion of the Blood God, and they praise him for it- but they are but humans, and humans fear. Even when it’s irrational, humans will fear. So Techno waits, and he waits for his people to understand that he isn’t a threat, that he has their best interests in mind and is a fair ruler.

It’s easier, because he has Phil by his side- sweet, kind and gentle Phil- albeit a little more chaotic than everyone else believes. 

But nonetheless, the years Technoblade waits for his people to trust him are impressive, and he manages to brush off the words they threw at him when they lashed out in fear, and the way they calculated the words to say to Techno as if a single uttered wrong word will get them thrown into the dungeon.

And when he joins the Dream SMP, Technoblade is patient as he farms, as he grinds, as he waits for the prime opportunity to present itself. Tommy is impatient, and it shows, and Wilbur is slowly but surely being driven mad, but Technoblade knows that one day, they’ll see past their dreams of L’Manburg and will learn that the Antarctic Empire was really all they needed. They only needed their family, and not grand countries or democracies.

It seems like a very, very far stretch.

But Technoblade is willing to wait for it.

~

_ I swear that I’ll be around for you… _

There are very few people that Technoblade calls his family, but when he does, he’ll protect them with all he has. And there is so much evidence in this.

Although it is not well known, the Antarctic Empire was founded for the sole purpose of providing a safe haven for his family. Sure, he has citizens, and sure, he conquers more than is strictly necessary- but in the end, he only tolerates the monarchy because his family runs it, and because the Empire would collapse without one- and by extension, the haven his family goes to will collapse. 

Technoblade would do so much for his family. 

Just like the day when he receives a call of distress from his brothers- he does not hesitate to accept the whitelist invitation he’s sure that Dream has forgotten about, and though he spawns in the middle of a half-ruined forest, with literally nothing, as the world dictates- Technoblade is willing. Phil offers to come along, too, but Techno knows that the Antarctic Empire would crumble without a leader, and though it pains him to leave his father behind, he does so.

He does so much for them. He listens along to their plans, their impassioned speeches about how they will take down Schlatt’s dictatorship. He gives them the materials and food necessary to fuel their little rebellion, and fans the flames of their ideas so that they can act on them. 

It pains him  _ so much _ to point his crossbow at his brother, but he knows that this is the only way he can guarantee Tubbo doesn’t die too painfully, and Tubbo knows it too. At least, he hopes. It will be hard to help his brothers if they don’t trust him.

But then the sixteenth comes.

On November the 16th, so many of their family bonds shatter, and Technoblade isn’t sure how to feel about it. He feels so betrayed, because no one understands why he kills Tubbo- no one understands why he is so vehemently against a government.

And to just have your brothers- your  _ brothers _ , that you grew up with, betray you and use you, just like that? He knows Wilbur has been going insane, but  _ Tommy? Tubbo? _

Even  _ Phil _ is against him. Phil, who left the Empire behind to try to knit his family back together, stands against him, pointing a hastily crafted sword at him the same way the rest of his family is. 

But he is proven wrong, later, when Phil knocks on his door in the middle of a night. He had just moved into the new cottage, far away from the mess, and though the logical part of him is screaming that Phil betrayed him, just like the rest- he swore to stay by Phil’s side. He can’t just go back on that promise.

Phil doesn’t break his promise, either. He hugs Techno, whispering apologies, and there are so many tears- but it’s alright. He isn’t alone.

That night, Phil walks away with a few new additions. Three emeralds, and a compass.

Technoblade will always be there for Phil.

~

_ The world- will never be the same _

From the day Technoblade made his appearance in his public, he’s done many things. Set one of the highest bars ever for being a warrior. Became the fastest one of the server called Hypixel. Farmed five hundred million potatoes within half a year- more than most can ever hope to farm in their  _ life. _ Established an Empire at age sixteen. Conquered a server at age twenty. 

And there are a million things he hasn’t done.

But just you wait.

_ What’s your name, man? _

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from songs "Alexander Hamilton", "Satisfied", "Wait for it", "Dear Theodosia" and "Alexander Hamilton" respectively. 
> 
> My YT: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA  
> My discord: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf


End file.
